The Island
by etherianflame
Summary: When a Plane crashes somewhere on an undiscovered Island, it is up to Natsu and Lucy to keep the survivors alive and find a Way off! Will they succeed? Will they fall in love? "We have never met before, but there is just this familiarity". This story will be mainly Nalu! It will also have several side ships!


**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm alive! Well any way I wanted to tell you that I will be updating this story frequently from now on! I honestly didn't take this whole fanfiction stuff seriously, but after reading countless other fanfics and writing ideas of my own I really want to give it another try! During the time that this story has been uploaded, I have gained more followers than I expected,also really positive reviews,and it makes me really happy that people enjoy my stories! : ) I deleted the story, so that I can start from scratch, But don't worry this new version will still have some of the old stories content, but more detail and action!**

 **So expect new stories and maybe even fanart by me! I will definitely become more interactive with anyone who wants to chat, and I'm dedicating more of my time to bring you all More!**

 **with love**

 **~etherianflame**

* * *

Lucy's pov:

I was sitting in my coach seat drinking my aile, after all I needed it in order to calm my nerves. I was never the one to be able to handle the turbulence that the fiore airlines plane caused. Honestly I was terrified of heights too. Turbulence, with the mix of Acrophobia will always cause problems. Why was I on a plane of all places, even though I fear for my life? Well it's simple really. My father is a satanic SOB. He knows how much I hate planes, and he knows just how much it scares me to just walk inside one. He decided to pretend that he had no way of knowing this.

Huh. What an asshole of a father. He played innocence all because he was forcing me to meet my so called "future husband". An arranged marriage. Uh. Just the thought of who my father had chosen this time to take my hand in marriage, made me internally puke. This isn't the first time I had to ride a wretched plane because of my father's antics. The last time I had to meet a suitor, he was bald, short, fat and his teeth were yellow. Gross. Huh. Yah. When I saw the guy, In my head I was quickly turning around running while flipping him the bird and yelling "DUCES". But like I said that was in my head. What really went down was me being the "princess" my dad told me to be.

I had to be polite and complement him, no matter how much I wanted to halt my words and gag at him. My father will give my hand to anyone for a quick couple million now you're probably asking," ohh, how could Jude heartfilia of all people be so cruel"?

That too is a simple question, with a long answer. It started when my late mother passed from cancer.

~8 years earlier: November 5, 2008 - Heartfilia Mansion~

I was 10, and my father was much more lively and caring back then. My mom was the world to him, and he hers. I could tell, even though I was so young, that they were eternally in love with one another. But. All tales come to an end. My mother was playing monopoly with me, when she had fainted. My mind raced at that moment and I ran to her side. I tried to shake her awake, hoping that she was just tired and needed rest. I was unknowingly wrong. I stayed by her until I heard a pained moan. The source. My mother. After hearing it I started for the home phone in the kitchen. I dialed 911, and that was it.

The medics had came to our mansion of a house, and placed my mom in the back of the ambulance. My father had heard the news and rushed to the hospital. He sat by me, and comforted me, even though he was on the brink of tears. We waited for hours for my mother to come out of the ER. Until finally a doctor had come out to give us the tragic news. My mother had died of brain cancer, that she kept a secret. We found that my mother had refused chemotherapy, for she didn't want to be in any more pain than she already was. The doctor also told us that she had wanted to live the rest of the time she had left with us, instead of a hospital bed.

I had cried in my father's arms. My heart felt broken and my mind didn't want to accept the fact my mother was not coming back. Days after her death.. I pretended that she was still there. I had called for her many times in our mansion. From the kitchen to the living room. I continued to call out to her like I had before many times. My father had gotten tiresome of my ranting and denial, so he put a stop to it by slapping me across my delicate face. He yelled from the top of his lungs that I was being a pest and to stop my actions.

I ran to my room and stayed there the rest of the day. After that, my father was never the same. He became cruel and cold. His eyes had no life lingering in them like they had before, and we barely spoke to each other. The only words coming out were strictly business.

~Present: 2018 - Magnolia Airlines Plane 763~

Which brings me here, on a plane, because the only words that did come out of my father's mouth were strictly business. I had to meet a rich prick, who only thought of himself. The other times I had to meet my dad's supplicants, ended badly for only him. After the first few months of me being engaged to them, they would straight up dump me like a bag of trash.

I may or may not have been the one to force them to do it. I also may or may not have told them I would kill them in their sleep if they didn't break off the engagement. Wink. Wink. But for real. I have no interest in letting this guy marry me either. I bet he's an old man too. Ah. The things I have to do to please my father.

I finished my drink and stared indifferently at the my finger across the rim of it carlessly. That was until I felt someone's gaze from behind me. I slowly turned my head around, only to be met with onyx black eyes. A guy with spiky pink messy hair, his mouth slightly open, and a handsome face. He was like a god with his chiseled chest, that popped out of his slightly tight calvin klein gray dress shirt. The sleeves were bundled up to his elbows and he had white-faded blue American Eagle ripped jeans, all matching his tan Timberland boots. He seemed to have motion sickness, by the looks of the three motion sickness patches he had placed on his forehead. He just so happened to be 1 seat behind, and across from me.

We continued to have a stare down, looking at each other from head to toe. He stared at my light pink," Bad Girl ", Rue 21 shirt, before slowly looking down at my white ripped rue 21 gave me a toothy grin showing his sharp canines, which made me blush in response. I shyly looked away and acted like he wasn't there. I swore that I heard a disappointed groan coming from him, but I shook it off thinking it was just my imagination.

I soon forgot that I was on a plane, for I was too distracted trying to avoid the pinkettes eye contact. I knew even without looking, that he was staring holes in my back. " Stop staring ", I thought as I called over the beautiful flight attendant, with long silver hair and her bangs in a small ponytail. " What can I get for you ", she asked politely when she got to my seat. " Can I get some more aile please " , I responded back with the same amount of politeness. She smiled and said " Of course", before heading to the back of the plane to get my order. While she was gone, I was still being stared down by the creepy, yet attractive pink haired male. I felt fidgety, and frightened. This guy could be a stalker for all I know. The way he wouldn't stop watching me, made me even more self-conscious. I felt like he was staring at my huge chest. If that was the case, wouldn't he have made a perverted comment by now? Just like other guys do?

I refrained from over thinking things like I always did, and Tried to think about other things. I got an idea, then grabbed my phone and earbuds. I went to my music on my Iphone and put on my favorite song,"Tenohira", by Hero, and started listening to it with one earbud in. I rhythmically moved my head up and down to the steady beat of the electric guitar. I quietly sang the lyrics to myself,( play music above )

"dareka no tame dake ni

namida wo nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo,

naiteru kao wo miteru to waratte shimaunda. kimi wo aishite yokatta to…".

Just as I was about to sing the next verse, a low voice started,

"dakara douka

semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii.

namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga

sore wo sotto nuguu kara."

I turned to the pink haired male, singing with a pleasant voice. He was staring directly into my eyes, as I did the same. Without breaking contact, I started singing again.

"dareka no tame dake ni

namida wo nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo,

mou sukoshi jibun jishin no tame ni

namida wo tsukatte mo iindayo?"

He followed my example, and sang his part.

"dakara douka

semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii.

namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga

sore wo sotto nuguu kara."

I was mesmerized by him, our eyes still looking into the depths of each other, as I continued the melody

"soredemo kimi ga hito no

tame dake ni namida wo nagasu no nara,

boku wa kimi no tame dake ni

namida wo nagasou.

Sou omotte koko ni irunda."

We were at the end of the song, and he concluded it with

"dakara douka

semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii.

namida nagasu toki wa kono me ga

kawari ni namida nagasou.

dakara douka

soba ni ite."

After he finished, I realized I had been staring in his eyes for too long, and finally broke our eye contact,turning away. I knew I was blushing madly, but I didn't want him to know that so I kept my face out of his sight. I could tell that he had a huge grin on his smug face, and this made me mad.

Just as I was going to confront him,The silver haired flight attendant had returned along with my drink in her hands. She gave me my beverage, told me to enjoy, and then continued on with her pinkete waited for me to finish my aile before he spoke for the first time." So your an alcoholic huh?", his voice was so deep and sexy, just by hearing him speak, I was lost in a trance. I finally heard him utter words and I honestly wasn't prepared for it. I didn't have the confidence to answer him, and my hands were losing their grip on my drink. I looked away again, took a silent deep breathe regaining my composure, and then turned back around. "Not an alcoholic, but someone who hates planes".

He gave me a smile that had a hint of mischief, before speaking again.  
" Ah, so you got on a plane knowing that it could crash? Just wait until the turbulence really gets bad". He saw the horrified look on my face, and chuckled. By the tone he used I knew that he was being playful, but I was still scared, and mad that he was laughing at me. I puffed my cheeks out at him and leaned to him, grabbed his motion sickness patches and ripped them off. He immediately became pale, and slumped in his chair. He had a green color and his mouth was full of vomit. I laughed at him victoriously and put my attention back to the seat in front of me. I heard the people sitting with him laugh, and then another man spoke,"Hahahah, geez flame brain you really do suck at picking up chicks! You're such a loser!". The man laughed hysterically at the pinkete, while I saw the pinkete try to punch the said man with my peripherals.

"What did you say?! You pervy popsicle!". I laughed at the lame insults, and then stopped eavesdropping. My attention was completely drawn to the open window at my side. I watched in awe at the fluffy clouds, almost completely forgetting that I was on a plane. The color of the cyan blue sky was gorgeous, and the yellow sun complemented it perfectly. My heart was finally calm. My eyes closed, and my head rested on my chair. I was contempt. I was at total peace. The next thing I knew, I fell asleep.

~a couple hours later~

I was almost flung off of my chair from all of the turbulence. My heart beat a million miles a minute as the plane started going crazy! My first reaction was to panic of course!My fear of planes grew as the plane kept on moving up and down and side to side harshly. The other passenger started to scream and the pink haired male slumped even more in his chair, his motion sickness getting worse. The plane continued to brutally pummel itself, It was as if it was hitting imaginary debris in the air.I was screaming like a madwoman and I couldn't help but feel bad for causing even more panic to the other passengers on the plane. Who honestly were screaming their heads off way more than me. My head was fuzzy and my voice needed a break from the screaming I made. I closed my eyes, trying to keep from letting out another scream, but I couldn't hold it. I gained my breath again and opened my mouth preparing to let out a cry.

Before I could do just that the pilot's voice came from the intercom. " Please My children stay calm, and fasten your seat belts. The plane is just experiencing a lot of turbulence from the incoming storm. Again. I calm." the pilot said sternly, but with care. The people around me started to mellow down,taking in deep breathes, but I still kept my terrified expression as I put my seat belt on. The plane started to jump up and down again, and I couldn't take it anymore. My fear grew exponentially, and the plane started to lose altitude. The pilot's voice came back,"Everyone prepare for a rough landing!", He said mind went blank, and the people around me panicked again, The plane shaking continuously, as everyone was holding onto their chair for dear life. The oxygen masks were deployed and the lights started to flicker.

The plane doors were forced open by the pressure of the loss of altitude. The air pressure was heavy, and the wind was forcing some of the passengers seat belts to give in. I watched helplessly as some of them flew by me, being tossed out the doors and plummeting to their death. The squeals of their desperate desire to be saved, was blood curdling, and I will never forget it. The screeching could give anyone nightmares. I was to scared to move,my mind was a mess, and my tears began to flow.

The last thing I remembered, before passing out was the crashing of the plane forcing me forward in my chair, fighting against my seatbelt. The sharp pain of a piece of metal going through my stomach, and the explosive sounds, as debris flew everywhere.

 **This is the day it all began.**


End file.
